


Coming Out

by Elena159



Series: 街坊邻里AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, hendo and ads adopted trent & millie adopted robbo, hint of hendollana
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 青梅竹马少年恋爱，到大学时候觉得似乎是该和老父亲们出个柜了短小甜文，题目是出柜但实际是回忆往事，跟去年圣诞贺文同系列的哼花收养TAA，老米收养萝卜，两小只青梅竹马AUcp两小只，有不太多的哼花
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 街坊邻里AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796554
Kudos: 3





	Coming Out

“好没问题，我干脆就留在学校好了，出去玩？算了吧这时候计划也太晚了，你们去吧去吧我还有——我室友们呢，”在险些脱口而出我还有Robbo之后，阿诺德看了身旁的罗伯逊一眼，立刻改了口，“总而言之你们不用担心我，就这样，拜拜。”

阿诺德挂了电话，向罗伯逊说道，“看来我们的‘坦白从宽’计划又得推迟了，Adam去摩纳哥开会，Hendo陪他一起，两人再去度个假，差不多我们的假期也结束了，没法把他们和Millie叫到一起了。”

“真的，要不我们考虑一下，先跟Millie说，等Hendo和Adam回来再告诉他们？”

“不要，绝对不要，”阿诺德把头摇得和拨浪鼓似的，“而且不会等到Hendo和Adam回来，估计就会接到Hendo的电话——‘Trent这件事为什么我是从Millie那里才知道的你们两个在一起多久了？’太可怕了，我们绝对不能把我们的事分开告诉他们。”

罗伯逊几乎同时想到了调换一下的情况，虽然米尔纳不太像是会夺命连环call的样子，但他几乎可以肯定米尔纳会在见到他后旁敲侧击把两人的事情问一个礼拜——前提是一个礼拜足够他交代彻底的话。

“那我们还是继续完善一下我们的计划吧。”生活不易，罗伯逊叹了口气。

计划的开头首先划掉了分别打电话告诉双方，同时也不行，正在通话中没法串词绝对是个严重的问题，特别是考虑到亨德森和米尔纳很有可能私下里会对一下得到的说辞。也就是说，他们最好还是让亨德森与拉拉纳、米尔纳同时听到相同的说法，而为此他们需要事先做个大概的预测，他们可能作何反应，可能会想知道什么。

性向相关的问题首先被排除在外，考虑到亨德森和拉拉纳在大学的迎新晚会上一见钟情，毕业即英年早婚，自然不可能对阿诺德喜欢一个男孩子感到不可接受；米尔纳在格拉斯哥收养罗伯逊前只是对“建立一个家庭”这个概念恐惧，可能也连带着一点对婚姻的，这有一部分能解释他把罗伯逊从五岁养到成人这十余年间，期间和男人女人都谈过恋爱却还保持着坚定的独身主义。

他们也应该不会不满意儿子的男朋友。很久以前因为工作需要米尔纳总是四处出差，罗伯逊在小学和中学的前半段几乎都是寄宿中度过的，那时候阿诺德经常领罗伯逊回自己家里吃饭，或者有时也会住几天。阿诺德自己的房间有段时间几乎就是他们两个人的，他们白天在一起一边写作业一边打闹，夜里熄了灯就缩成一团打游戏，第二天再一起赖床不起，循环往复。亨德森与拉拉纳还认真地考虑过和米尔纳说一声让罗伯逊就住到自己家里，只不过米尔纳慢慢减少了出差次数也想多陪陪孩子，这提议也就搁置了下来。

后来米尔纳带着罗伯逊搬到了阿诺德家里不远处，两家的日常交流也近了很多，有些午间米尔纳和罗伯逊来敲门，一人带着一张刚烤好的披萨，来问到底谁的披萨更好吃。

“菠萝绝对、绝对不能放在披萨上。”罗伯逊递了一块自己做的披萨给阿诺德，想寻求阿诺德的支持。

“为什么不能，菠萝放在披萨上挺好吃的。”阿诺德一边吃着披萨，一边没心没肺地接着反对罗伯逊的菠萝披萨邪教论。

“好吧好吧，就算你说的对。”罗伯逊又给阿诺德叉了一块米尔纳做的披萨，带菠萝的那种。

有时候亨德森和拉拉纳出差，也会把阿诺德托付给米尔纳照料几天，米尔纳的画风和亨德森与拉拉纳的细致周全不同，他和两个孩子向来互不打搅，在米尔纳家里两个人也放松和大胆许多，不必害怕在房间里好奇的、生涩的亲吻会猝不及防地被发现，打着写作业要安静的旗号关上门就可以互相喂水果，罗伯逊在阿诺德的唇上蜻蜓点水地碰一下，沾染上一点酸甜的樱桃汁。

在房间里他们可以擦枪走火地胡闹，但他们总归要从房间里走出来，饭桌上米尔纳随口调侃这个年纪的男孩子怎么这么爱在家里待着，party夜生活和同龄人交往不才是这个年纪的时尚，阿诺德和罗伯逊心虚地对视了一眼。

他们两个从小差不多是一起长大的，亨德森与拉拉纳喜欢罗伯逊，米尔纳也喜欢阿诺德，他们两个的关系在三个大人的眼里大概也是最好的朋友，完全可以算比和其他人更要好的那种。但他们的关系是什么时候起了变化的呢？

或许是随着青春期一并觉醒的不想对方被其他人抢走的隐秘“阴暗”小心思，或许就是自然而然水到渠成，并不需要太多的理由，虽然这到了要和家长解释时变得困难了起来。

“可我也不知道该怎么说，这么多年你一直陪着我，我才不会孤单，但这么说我担心Millie会伤心。”

阿诺德点头表示同意，“那要不就说我们一起长大，习惯了彼此，所以理所当然要在一起。”

“也行吧，”罗伯逊拿着平板简略地写了几句“你们什么时候在一起”这个问题的回答，“那么下一个，为什么不早点说？”

“我觉得他们可能还会在下面加一个问题，你们第一次的时候几岁？”

“饶过我们吧。”和从前讨论的若干次一样，讨论的最后又一次变成了罗伯逊和阿诺德的齐声哀嚎。

“如果我们完全坦白的话——”

“坦白什么——坦白我们趁他们不在家把他们锁着的东西都看过一遍了还是坦白我们告诉他们出去玩然后一天到晚腻在酒店里就出去吃饭的时候拍了几张照片糊弄他们。”

两人再次沉默。

小的时候总是觉得喜欢是一种隐秘的事，尤其是和再熟悉不过的人，在家人的眼皮子底下小心翼翼地藏着自己的喜欢，把这看做是不为人知的秘密。当有一天不认为是秘密时，却已经为了一个秘密堆积出了一堆好多年的不可说。

“要不我们就大事化小地挑几件讲讲？”罗伯逊提议。

阿诺德点点头，想了想又说，“不能告诉他们我给你的圣诞节礼物故意包了好几层包装纸就为了在中间夹加一张问我们在一起的纸条，这会被他们嘲笑到明年圣诞节去的。”

“我不说，纸条我还藏着呢，不告诉他们。”罗伯逊保证，“但我早早就问过你这件事，可是你那时候当成我们每天一起走就是在一起了。”

“这个时候就别翻这种黑历史了好吗——”

“所以你看，我们其实根本就说不清楚我们究竟什么时候在一起的，太自然了。”

“我有个问题。”被拉来当参谋实际被秀了一脸的戈麦斯插话，“他们三个是同学也是同事和邻居，更不要说我们都是一起长大这么多年了，谁给你们的自信让你们觉得他们不知道你们已经在一起了？”

阿诺德和罗伯逊石化了半分钟。

“好像是这样的道理。”

当局者迷，旁观者清。

“所以，你们就跟他们承认就好了，不用讲究什么圆过去圆不过去的。”

毕竟，能有一个人携手与共是多么幸运的事，你们当然会得到祝福。


End file.
